Que se passerait il si ?
by Sanashiya
Summary: Que se passerait il si Fye et Kurogane échangeaient leurs caractères? Huit petites scènes ou vous pourrez voir Kurogane sourire comme un idiot et Fye avoir des envies de meurtres ! Spoilers des derniers chapitres! Oneshot, et plus si affinités X3


Tadaaaaaaaaam !!!!! Me revoilà avec une histoire débile !!!!! Bon je sais, j'ai pas fini de publier mes autres drabbles, mais comme ils sont finis, je me suis dit, allez pourquoi pas :3 donc me voilà avec huit petites scènes sur le thème: "Que se passerait-il si Kurogane et Fye échangeaient leurs caractères ?" J'aurais voulu en faire plus, mais à force, l'inspiration se fait rare xD

Bon bah voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 je ferais peut-être une suite du genre "que se passerait-il si Sakura et Shaolan échangeaient leur caractère" ... ou pas XD mais ça risque d'être marrant ! °a des idées qui germent dans sa tête°

Note: spoilers jusqu'aux derniers chapitres parus au Japon !! (bon ok, pas les tous tous derniers chapitres, disons jusqu'au chapitre 168 ou environs :3)

* * *

Scène 1 : celui qui fait chier son monde.

- Fyinoucheeeeet !!!  
- C'est Fye !  
- Viens voir, j'ai trouvé une jolie fleur dans l'herbe!  
- ...  
- Elle est rose et bleue ! Viens voir, Fyinounou !  
Il soupira. Quand est-ce que ce foutu ninja se mettrait dans la tête une fois pour toutes que son nom était Fye ? Il en avait marre, de ces surnoms débiles ! Quand il arriva près de Kurogane, celui-ci le regarda malicieusement.  
- Elle est jolie non ? Tu en penses quoi ?  
- J'en pense rien.  
- Ouuuh, Fyinounet se fâche !  
- La ferme ! cria Fye en commençant à tracer des runes avec son index, avant que Kurogane ne s'échappe à toutes jambes, poursuivi par le blond qui marmonnait des incantations.  
Sakura hochait la tête en les regardant.  
- Toujours les mêmes, ces deux-là...

* * *

Scène 2 : celui qui ment.

- Kurogane... tu sais quand tu as dit à Shaolan qu'il pouvait sourire, que personne n'allait lui en vouloir pour ça ?  
- Oui ?  
- Toi non plus, Kurogane, personne ne t'en voudra.  
Le ninja fixa avec attention la petite boule de poils blanche.  
- Mais je ne suis pas triste, moi, Moko-chan !  
- Shaolan et Fye sont tous les deux tristes, poursuivit le manjuu. Mais si tu restes tourné vers le passé, tu ne parviendras jamais à aller de l'avant...  
- Mais tout va bien pour moi, Mokona ! insista Kurogane.  
La peluche lui jeta un regard triste avant de partir retrouver Fye et Shaolan, qui veillaient sur la princesse endormie, et le sourire de Kurogane disparut. Il avait encore du mentir.

* * *

Scène 3 : celui qui ne veut pas montrer ses pouvoirs.

Ils étaient entourés d'un lac de pluie acide, et dans une très, _très _mauvaise posture.  
- Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de là, le ninja ? Une de tes techniques spéciales ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'en servirais pas.  
- Même sur le point de crever ? ricana Fye.  
Mais Kurogane se mura dans son obstination, et Fye fronça les sourcils. Vraiment, le ninja accordait bien peu de valeur à sa vie...

* * *

Scène 4 : celui qui a un lourd passé.

Il souriait bêtement, comme toujours. Ça faisait un bout de temps que Fye l'observait, intrigué. Pourquoi cachait-il toujours ce qu'il ressentait derrière un sourire aussi peu sincère ?  
- Un problème, Fye-sama ?  
- ... Non.  
- Pourquoi tu me regardais fixement, alors ? Tu voulais m'embrasser ?  
- La ferme, imbécile de ninja, grogna le blond, une veine battant sur sa tempe.  
- Alors quoi ? sourit Kurogane.  
- Je me disais que tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à sourire si tu n'en as pas envie.  
Le sourire tomba, remplacé par une expression de surprise.  
- ... Hein ?  
- Je me fous de ton passé, ajouta Fye. Mais je trouve ça idiot de se retrancher derrière une fausse expression. C'est hypocrite. Enfin, ça ne regarde que toi.  
Et il se détourna, les sourcils froncés comme toujours, avant de sortir de la pièce.  
- Haha... dit Kurogane avec un sourire amer. Il est observateur, ce Fye-chan...

* * *

Scène 5 : celui qui est suicidaire.

Un instant, il avait hésité... voulait-il réellement sauver sa peau ? Un coup d'épée, ce serait si facile... Si rapide...  
Et le magicien l'avait vu. Les monstres étaient morts à présent, et la silhouette blonde se tenait devant lui, froide comme la glace.  
- Tu as hésité.  
- Une erreur...  
- Non. Tu as voulu mourir.  
- ...  
Les yeux bleu glacier rencontraient les yeux rouge sang.  
- Ceux qui abandonnent avant que leur heure aie sonné me mettent hors de moi.  
- Je vois... je dois pas être trop ton genre, alors...  
Les yeux rouge sang se baissèrent. L'éclair bleu était trop puissant. Oui, il avait été lâche et égoïste... Il avait souhaité mettre fin à ses tourments et Fye l'avait tout de suite vu, car rien n'échappait à son regard.  
Avec un soupir, il se releva avec difficulté du tas de pierre sur lequel il était tombé. Le magicien lui en voulait toujours.

* * *

Scène 6 : celui qui se sacrifie.

Fye fixait la scène, horrifié. Kurogane avait plongé pour essayer de sauver la princesse, et Shaolan lui avait tranché le bras. Le sang flottait dans l'eau, s'étendait comme une tache sombre, et un silence horrifié régnait. Puis le blond se précipita vers Kurogane.  
- Hé ! Le ninja !  
Il leva la tête vers Shaolan et le regarda, férocement, une expression de stupeur dans les yeux.  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ce type... il a changé pour vous !  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
La sentence tomba peu après : si on voulait le sauver, il fallait le rendre vampire. Il fallait devenir sa proie. Fye n'hésita pas un instant. Le ninja hurla de douleur, lui agrippa les bras, mais au moins, il resterait en vie.  
Mais le blond ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
- Bonjour, Fye.

* * *

Scène 7. Celui qui pleure.

La civière l'emmenait.  
- NOOON !!!!!  
Elle l'emmènerait loin de lui, et il allait mourir, et c'était sa faute, uniquement sa faute... parce qu'il avait voulu le sauver, parce qu'il avait épuisé toute sa magie pour le sortir du monde qui se refermait sur eux. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui.  
- Fye !!!!!  
Mais le magicien ne l'entendait pas... Il s'éloignait de plus en plus... le ninja s'élança pour suivre la civière... mais une main l'arrêta...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Fye ne va pas mourir.  
- ... Tomoyo-hime...  
Les larmes roulaient de ses yeux, coulant uniquement pour la personne qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, flottant à la limite de la mort.  
- Fye...

* * *

Scène 8 : celui qui est le seme.

- Fyinouchet...  
- C'est _Fye_...  
- Je t'aime...  
- ...  
Leurs bouches se dévoraient fiévreusement, leurs mains erraient sur le corps de l'autre. La température de la pièce ne cessait de se réchauffer. Leur peau frémissait sous les caresses.  
- Fye-chan...  
- J'ai envie de toi...  
- Fais-moi l'amour, Fye... Prends-moi...  
- Kurogane...  
- Allez...  
- Je ne veux pas te faire mal...  
- Ça m'est égal, la douleur, Fyinounet, je veux juste te sentir en moi... vite...  
- ...  
- ... Aaah !! ... Fye...  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du ninja.  
- Tu pleures ?  
- Oui, de joie.  
- Idiot... Je t'aime.

* * *

Epilogue : quand tout va mal pour l'auteur.

Kurogane : ... Sana, petite garce !!!!! Viens voir par ici !!!!!  
Fye : ... c'était drôle, non ? Tu ne trouves pas, Kuro-chan ?  
Kurogane : c'est pas toi qui arrives plus à te lever, maintenant, crétin de mage !  
Fye : mais c'est toi qui m'avais supplié de te prendre...  
Kurogane : ouais, tout ça à cause de cette foutue Sanashiya ! Je t'en foutrais, moi !  
Fye : je t'ai trouvé très mignon quand tu pleurais pour moi... quand j'étais sur la civière...  
Kurogane : SANA J'VAIS T'TUER !!!!!!  
Sana : nyuhuhuhu ...  
Kurogane : en tout cas, on a beau se plaindre de mon fichu caractère, une chose est sûre, je le garde ! Je préfère le mien à celui de ce foutu mage !  
Fye : et moi j'ai des crampes au sourcils, à force de les avoir gardés froncés...  
Kurogane : et moi alors, j'ai des courbatures aux muscles des joues à force d'avoir souri bêtement !  
Fye : Enfin tout est redevenu normal, Kuro-wan, c'est le plus important ! °lui donne une tape sur les fesses°.  
Kurogane : Wouaïe !!!!!!!  
Fye : Dis donc, Kuro-tan, tu mentais pas quand tu disais que t'avais mal :'D ...c'est bizarre pourtant, on est dans une fanfic, je suis sûre que Sana pourrait t'éviter la douleur aux fesses...Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce katana ? Oh, Sana, méfie-toi !  
Sana °déjà loin° : merci du conseil ! Hyaaaaaaa ! Oscouuuur !!!!!!!!!!

Un peu plus tard.

Fye : Kuro-chan ? Où est Sanashiya?  
Kurogane : sa tête ou le reste de son corps ?

La tête de Sana : merci d'avoir lu ces histoires débiles, chers lecteurs :'D n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que c'est trop con pour mériter une suite x3


End file.
